By “storage” we mean tangible computer-accessible electronic storage.
By a “communication system” we mean a combination of hardware devices and logic in software and/or hardware for electronically communicating data in digital form. A communication system might include, for example, a wide-area network such as the Internet; a local-area network (e.g., within a home, business, or school); and/or a personal-area network (e.g., a network implemented with Bluetooth or Infrared Data Association). The term “communication system” is hierarchical, and any combination of communication systems used to transmit data between two smart devices is a communication system. A communication system is assumed to include at least a hardware interface.
By “logic”, we mean some combination that includes tangible electronic hardware, and may include software, whereby a processing system executes tasks and makes decisions.